


Iwannawritekagerou: Domfem - KidoKano

by Silver_Serpent



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, i wanna write kagerou, iwannawritekagerou, kano plays an erogue but get's caught XD, nsfw implication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Serpent/pseuds/Silver_Serpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot from blog on Tumblr: Iwannawritekagerou. KidoKano: Kido catches Kano playing a game... Nsfw implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwannawritekagerou: Domfem - KidoKano

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry it took such a while! I had (cough) been busy with watching anime(no one told me Future Diaries was this fucked up! Jfc), writing my multi-chapter Ao no Exorcist fanfics and... well KidoKano is technically my NOTP, but I still tried my hardest for this! I think...? ^-^"

Tick. Toc. Tick. Toc.

Beep, boop, beep, boop!

Kido twitched and glared over at the blonde who was tapping away at his phone, completely unaware of the glaring greenette girl. Kano had been playing this since morning and had not stopped, even when the rain had lessened up. The two of them were the only ones in the hideout, Seto had taken Marry to a bookshop, Momo was on tour, Shintaro had decided on staying at home with Ene, and Hibiya was no where to be found. Kido had finished all her chores about an hour ago and she was now browsing the internet, as best she could with that  _incessant beeping._  She wondered if it was possibly flappy bird he was playing, only a game that annoying could piss her off but earn the cat eyed boy a gleeful smirk.

"What are you playing?"

Kano blinked and looked up at her. Oh so it wasn't flappy bird, otherwise there would have been the aggravating sound effect of the bird falling. Kano tilted his head to the side, pieces of golden hair daggling in his eyes. "Nothing special."

Kido narrowed her eyes, becoming suspicious. What could he be playing? It must be  _something_ if he was avoiding the answer. But then again, he had always been a little bit secretive. "Can I know the genre then?"

"It's a sim." He shrugged and went back to the game.

Kido was almost about to let it go when Kano gave a jolt and for a moment, Kido thought she caught the sight of Kano's eyes flashing red to match the sudden bright colour of his face. That  _really_ peaked Kido's interest and she just  _had_ to find out what he was playing. "I'm going to my room." She muttered, getting up, taking her laptop with her.

"Fine, be a moody teenager if you want."

Kido had to hold back the urge to turn around and give him one of her trademarked 'Danchou Corpal Punishments!' but she just clenched her fists and stomped into her room. As soon as she was out of sight, her eyes flashed red and she knew she had vanished from sight. Tip toeing out, she began to creep over to the couch where Kano was lounging. She was not ready for what she saw.

Oh god, Kano, her boyfriend, was playing a dating sim! And judging by the way the extravagant anime girls were clad and the  **heavy** implication of the blushing girl's words, it was an erogue.

Kano yelped as a crushing hand came down onto his shoulder and his facade fell away to show his beet-red face. "Ki-Kido! This i-isn't what it looks like!"

Kido plucked the phone out of his hand and if it wasn't for that fact that they were on a tight budget as it was, she would have snapped the electronic right there and there.

Kano gave a terrified smile up at his girlfriend. Oh, he knew he shouldn't have downloaded the game. He had been talking to Ene the other day and she had giggled about one of the games that Shintaro had been playing recently and well...

Curiosity killed the cat.

He didn't know why he even did it, he  _had_ a girlfriend and unlike the depraved NEET, why would he need to put the hours into these virtual babes when he had a live one right across from him?

By the deathly look on Kido's face, she thought so too. Kano nearly screamed in terror when she grabbed him by the arm and began to dragg him off the couch. For a heart-stopping moment, Kano thought she was going to toss him out the front door, but instead yanked him to his feet and pulled him towards her room.

"Bed. Now."

Oh. Well then. He wasn't exactly expecting that.

Kano gave a little laugh, "Hai! Danchou~!" he did not miss the little shiver Kido gave at the name.

Later:

Kido looked over to where the sleeping cat-eyed boy was now resting next to her and gave little laugh. They'd be sore in the morning but she wasn't about to let some pixelated booby bimbo draw away her man.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't give me the option of 'however smutty you want' because then I'll back out. Gotta be specific! Actually didn't mind as much as I expected writing this.


End file.
